


Meant to Be

by CastielsHeart



Series: Flufftober 2020 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Day 13: Falling Asleep TogetherCastiel and Dean are studying for a test together.  Love confessions insue.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Flufftober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Posting early because I may not have internet access the next few days.

Meant to Be

Day 13: Falling Asleep Together

Dean lays on his bed with his best friend Castiel, next to him. Castiel is helping Dean study for their history test tomorrow. It had been Castiel’s idea that they study together but Dean knew the truth. Cas didn’t need to study, he knew all this. It was Dean that was in danger of failing but he let his friend keep up the charade. 

“Dean, I think we’ve got this.” Castiel says, dropping the Ancient History text book on the bed.

“You’ve got this Cas. I will be lucky to pass.” Dean says, throwing his arm over his eyes to avoid his best friend’s piercing blue gaze.

“Nonsense. You’ve only missed one question but you got it on the second try. You’re smart Dean. I know you’ll do great.” Castiel says, attempting to wrench Dean’s arm from his face.

“You and Sam are the smart ones.” Dean says finally letting Castiel move his arm.

“Damn it Dean! You are smart. You can do things I’ll never be able to. All I have is facts where you have a working knowledge of how things work. I could see you being a great engineer one day while I hide behind a book.” Castiel says sternly,

“Cas, you’re adorable when you get all smitey.” Dean says, smiling goofily.

“You think I’m adorable?” Castiel whispers with hope in his tone.

“No but someone might.” Dean says teasingly.

Castiel’s response to this, is to punch Dean in the arm before laying down on the bed next to him.

The next thing Dean knows, he is waking to a warm weight draped across his chest. He opens his eyes and makes sure not to move. Castiel is asleep, snuggled into Dean’s chest. Dean wishes he could have this all the time but he doesn’t have the guts to tell his best friend he has those kinds of feelings. He doesn’t want to risk losing Castiel as his friend. He’d be lost without him.

Castiel starts to move and Dean knows he’s about to wake. Blue eyes open and Castiel looks startled. “I’m sorry.” comes Cas’ sleep deepened voice. He goes to get up and Dean just goes for it and holds him in place.

“Please stay. Stay with me Cas.” Dean pleads.

“Dean I… do you…” Castiel says as his confused expression grows.

“I want to hold you Cas. Just a little longer. I think about holding you like this all the time.” Dean admits.

“I feel the same.” Castiel says looking at Dean’s lips. Dean nods to the unasked question. When their lips meet, Dean's whole body heats up with desire. He no longer cares about the test he has to take in a few hours. He has Cas’ warm lips on his.

“Will you be my boyfriend Cas? Go to prom with me? Will you have the whole cliche package with me?” Dean says finding courage he never had before.

“Yes Dean. You are not just smart but brave. You are braver than me. I’ve wanted this a long time Dean.” Castiel admits just before he steals another kiss.

“Me too, Cas. Can’t wait to walk into school with you on my arm.” Dean says, pulling Cas snug into his chest. They lay there until Dean’s alarm goes off, just snuggling and enjoying being together the way they are meant to be.


End file.
